1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer software technology. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to execution of tests on operating systems.
2. Related Art
Robust operating systems are tested to detect problems in execution on the operating systems or to improve the configuration of the operating systems, for example.
Operating systems are nowadays tested with validation tests executed sequentially. However, sequential execution does not permit an operating system to be tested in exceptional conditions, e.g., in conditions that stress the operating system. Thus, the limits of an operating system can only be determined partially and inefficiently.
Massive parallel execution of unit tests enables simulation of an overhead of test executions. However, massive parallel execution of unit tests consumes both time and resources, and/or necessitates the design of a dedicated framework enabling such parallel executions.
A general aim of the present invention is to provide advances with respect to testing mechanisms.